His Dream Fukutaichou
by Kacy4Eva
Summary: What happens when Rangiku decides to get a complete overall for herself for his sake? Will he apprciate the gesture or regret even giving her the idea? HitsuMatsu
1. Chapter 1

"MATSUMOTO!"

"Hai, taichou?"

"What are you doing?"

"Paperwork?"

"No. I mean, what are you planning?"

"Planning?"

"You never do paperwork."

"So?"

"So when you actually do it I know something is up."

"I really have no motives, taichou."

"Yeah" He let out a disbelieving snort.

Matsumoto let out an inner sigh. Why couldn't he trust her? Was she so deceptive? After all, all those disasters were merely the accidental backfiring of her hopes to get her captain to relax. She looked down at the despised paperwork and sighed, if this was what it took to get him some relaxation time then she'd do it.

"Matsumoto, if you want to go out drinking just go."

"but I haven't finished the paperwork!" She said, shocked.

Okay, so that was not the reason behind her sudden work ethic. What exactly was she planning? He didn't want to know so he decided to just keep away. He gave her a final suspicious glance before walking out the door.

She sadly watched his retreating figure. Was she that disappointing? Would he like her more if she became more… Serious?


	2. Chapter 2

The next day when Matsumoto walked into the office Hitsugaya gave a start. She was actually on time for once and she had even covered up her voluptuous chest. However, that still wasn't the most shocking thing, it was the fact that she actually bowed and said politely, "Good morning, taichou" before walking calmly to her desk, sat down and started on the paperwork.

He gaped at her before he remembered that it was unsightly and shut his mouth, his mind reeling. Had hell just frozen over? This had to be a joke. The woman sitting at the desk at the corner of the study just could not be Matsumoto. "I'll bet she's got something up her sleeves, anyway, it won't surprise me if she falls asleep on her desk within an hour."

Sadly, that was not to be and Hitsugaya was forced to eat his words when 7 hours later, Matsumoto had actually managed to complete all her paperwork and had even, 3 hours before, collected from his desk and completed three-quarters of his own remaining stack. She had even turned down three invitations to go drinking and the Matsumoto Rangiku he knew just couldn't survive without sake.

"Umm… Matsumoto, is something wrong?'

"No, taichou."

"Then why are you…" He couldn't possibly ask her what she was doing paperwork now, could he? After all, that was her job.

"Yes, taichou?"

"Erm… Nevermind."

"Ok, taichou."

With that he walked out of the room. She hadn't even called him back and to be saying something, she hadn't even attempted to smother him with that chest of hers for the whole day, though he reminded himself that she had covered them up so that wasn't really possible. He sighed. He had a throbbing headache. "Maybe this is a one day thing, bet she'll be back to normal tomorrow." Or so he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

He seemed to be loosing quite a few bets this week. Not that he cared. Really. It was a week and Matsumoto hadn't changed. He still couldn't understand how she could have changed so much in just a day!

_Just 2 days ago…_

"_Go to the bar and get a drink, Matsumoto."_

"_But… The paperwork…"_

"_Can wait"_

"_But…"_

"_NOW! Matsumoto!"_

"_Yes, taichou"_

_He sat back with a sigh, thinking, "Mission accomplished!' She was sure to come stumbling back in dead drunk in a few hours, her old self again. He thought about the things Matsumoto had done and once he might have winced but now he found he didn't really care._

_Meanwhile, Matsumoto was heading to the bar as ordered. She smirked, no way was she going to fall for this. He wanted a perfect fukutaichou? Well now he had one, he'd better appreciate it._

_5 minutes later…_

"_Thank you for the break, taichou."_

"_But…"_

"_I did as you told me to. I went to the bar and had a glass of water."_

"_But…"_

_With that she sat down and continued with the paperwork._

He groaned and buried his head in his hands. This was ridiculous! Exactly what was going on?!


	4. Chapter 4

He got up and picked up Hyorinmaru. Matsumoto had completed all the division's paperwork before he had even entered the office and that left him with a whole day to himself. He decided he'd go pay some of matsumoto's friends a visit and maybe find out just what was happening.

However, at the other divisions…

3rd division:

"I'm sorry but I don't know, she hasn't been to the bar at all in days and I haven't seen her at all."

"Thank you, Kira fukutaichou."

4th division:

"I'm sorry, Hitsugaya taichou, I haven't seen Matsumoto in days so I don't know. However, if what you say is true then you should rejoice, after all, you finally have your dream fukutaichou."

"Thank you, Isane fukutaichou."

5th division:

"Really? That's great, shiro-chan!"

"Its Hitsugaya taichou, Hinamori and what's so great about that?!" He was really getting frustrated.

"You've finally got the fukutaichou of your dreams, right? You should be happy!"

"Ah, I see, Thank you, Hinamori fukutaichou."

6th division:

"Nope, don't know anything at all, Hitsugaya taichou. Byakuya taicho has been keeping me busy. Glad you got your wish."

"Thank you, Abarai fukutaichou."

8th division:

"Ooh! Congrats on finally getting the fukutaichou of your dreams, Hitsugaya taichou. Looks like you really do have a way with women eh?"

"Well, Its true I haven't seen Rangiku for quite some time so I wouldn't know much but like taichou says, congratulations."

"Thank you, Kyoraku taichou, Ise fukutaichou" That was strange, he knew Ise fukutaichou was stiff but not that stiff, well, he'd better get going.

That was all he could get from even the closest of Matsumoto's friends and he was more than annoyed after coming back from the 11th division having had to escape from certain pink haired fukutaichou in the middle of talking to Ikkaku third seat and Yumichika fifth seat and from 13th division where he had gone to visit Ukitake taichou for all he had gotten after the 'congrats' was a big bag of candy. So naturally, when he got back to find his office deserted, he was very relieved indeed. Sitting quietly at the desk he buried his face in his hands and reflected.

To tell the truth, most of Matsumoto's close friends, in fact, all of the people Hitsugaya had visited had heard from Matsumoto herself about how she had decided to give herself a complete overhaul to better suite her taichou's taste they had been horrified and therefore seeing Hitsugaya himself had made them even angrier at the man who had changed the Rangiku they had all known and loved. So of course they had not told him anything.

Hitsugaya sighed. He missed his bouncy and cheerful fukutaichou. He missed everything about her he had lost. Her bright smile lighting up his division, her warm hugs that he took so much strength from, her bubbly nature giving him courage to face his past, to see her sleeping on the couch so peacefully and most of all, her never-ending attempts to get him to relax. They had many a time ended in disaster, of course, but it was always more than worth the laughs that he often only let out when alone in his room. Why had she changed so much? He knew he was always scolding her for her laziness, always saying how much he wished for her to be more paperwork-oriented, how she wasn't his dream fukutaichou but he had never meant those words, they were only empty threats. Now he had his dream and it hurt, every bit of his heart yearning for the Rangiku he had known and loved.


	5. Chapter 5

Hitsugaya's heart lurched when his fukutaichou entered the room. Maybe, just maybe she would crack a joke, give him a hug…? No. All she did was to pick up the few pieces of last minute paperwork that had been delivered to his office while he was absent and walk to her desk. His hopes crashed down upon him. The paperwork was done in 15 minutes and she turned and headed out.

"Wait, Matsumoto."

"Yes, taichou?"

"Are you free?"

"No, taichou, sorry. I've got to get these papers delivered to the respective divisions before turning in."

"Oh, ok, sure."

"Thank you, taichou"

With that the door closed behind her and left him staring at where she had been just a second ago. A tear slid down his face. He felt like he had been stabbed through his heart with a dagger. He was heartbroken. He had his dream fukutaichou and he had taken it for granted, she had changed into something he had thought he wanted and now that he had it he regretted bitterly.

A knock sounded on his door and quickly whiping away a tear he stood up, "Come in." When nobody entered he opened the door, puzzled. Surely nobody would be so stupid as to play pranks on a captain of the gotei 13? He found a note.

**Serves you right. You wanted it and you made her wish she could be what you wanted so she made an effort. Now accept it and thank the heavens for your dream fukutaichou, you asshole.**

So it was his fault that she had changed, she had changed for him. Suddenly he found that 'asshole' was an understatement, in fact, it was an understatement down to an art form. For the first time in years Hitsugaya Toshiro dropped to his knees, hugging his waist and broke into a fit of tears. He wouldn't accept it, no, it wasn't possible, it couldn't be happening.

That night, Matsumoto Rangiku was just going to bed in her house when she received a visitor. "Taicho?"

"Can we talk, in private, please."

"Is something wrong with the division sir? Do you need me to come in early to complete the paperwork?"

Hitsugaya turned to face her, his eyes full of pain, quietly pleading with her.

"Rangiku, I know I keep telling you to get your work done and all but please…"

"Please?" She was shocked that he had called her by her first name.

"Rangiku, I… I… I love you… Please please don't change like this, I did't mean it to be this way. I liked you as you were… I was sort of wondering… Can you change back?"

_Heh, finally. So, Rangiku, should we forgive him?_

Haineko chuckled quietly in her head. She couldn't help but grin a little, she just couldn't suppress it any longer.

Hitsugaya looked at her hopefully. "Rangiku?"

She grinned, "Nothing, taichou. Haineko was just telling me that you ought to write me an apology note and abstain from work for a day to apologise and I couldn't help grinning."

"Rangiku…" He growled. His eyes had lit up in happiness at the sight of her grin.

In a second she found herself pinned to her bed with Toshiro above her, she was still grinning as he planted feverish kisses down her neck. "Don't you dare change like that again, ever, understood?"

"Mmm… Does that mean you're actually going to relax when I tell you to?"

"You changed all because you wanted me to have some time off?!"

"Yup."

"I'll do it."

"Do what?"

"Whatever Haineko wanted me to do."

"Nah. That was a joke. I made that up."

"I'll do it anyway."

"You don't need to, you know."

"I owe you that much."

"Ooh… Taichou you are so cute when you're being noble. You do know that you're back to doing all the paperwork for me again, don't you?"

"Figured as much" He smiled down at her, he didn't mind. In fact, he winced slightly at the thought of her doing paperwork.

"Taichou?"

"Don't you dare touch the paperwork unless I make you next time. You scare me."

"Gladly."

He leaned down as she reached upward, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and pulling him closer together. They locked lips, their tongues reaching into each others mouth to feel and taste. They broke off, panting before repeating the action until they sank into the deep folds of slumber, tightly wrapped up in each other's arms. This was the first night they spent together and it definitely wouldn't be the last.

-終わる-


End file.
